Dishwashers can include a drying system for drying dishes in a treating chamber of the dishwasher. Such drying systems can rely on a static dry, in which air from the exterior of the dishwasher flows into the treating chamber to replace some of the moist air, reducing overall humidity of the treating chamber which aids in the evaporation of moisture from the dishes. A condenser system, through which the air in the treating chamber is circulated through a condenser, can be used to remove the moisture in the air by condensation. Condensing systems are typically operated as either a closed loop system, where they do not introduce ambient air, or an open loop system, where they do introduce ambient air.